A Little Too Overboard
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: Ichigo finally made Ishida to help him with his studies but what happens when a blushing Quincy interrupted their study schedule? IchiIshi


Hello there lovely IchiIshi fans. How have you guys been? The manga's getting more and more tense now, I can't wait for the next chapter and when will Ishida make his debut. I really want to see my Ishida bby! Ahem, anyways, I hope this short fluffiness can fill your IchiIshi needs. Enjoy!

* * *

On a certain day at a certain afternoon, Ishida was helping Ichigo to prepare for the upcoming examination. Ishida was never willing to but after numerous times of annoying pestering from the orange haired teen, the Quincy agreed with a frustrated disposition. Of course, Ichigo did not care as long as Ishida agreed to it. Though he could not help but feel contented for annoying the stuck-up Quincy.

"So, to put it simply, x equals to 25." Ishida said cleverly as he stared at the question while tapping the tip of his mechanical pencil on the answer. Ichigo's scowl deepened. For a moment there, Ishida felt satisfied to see a shinigami in trouble but as he was about to open his mouth to spit out some insulting comments, Ichigo spoke.

"Shouldn't it be 5?" Said shinigami glanced up at the paler male with a confused look on his face but with slight confidence.

"Why would it be 5?" Ishida said blankly before he looked through the question again.

"I thought we should root it?" came Ichigo simply while pointing at the question. For once, Ishida was proven wrong in a Mathematical question.

Ishida could not retort this time as Ichigo was correct. Even to Ishida himself, could not believe he looked past the most important part. A faint blush spread across his pale look as he pushed his glasses upwards. "Right." said the flustered Quincy with reluctance. For a split second, Ichigo found the raven haired teen's behavior adorable. It is not an every day scene to see a Quincy blush and Ichigo treasured it in his mind.

"On with the next question." Ishida demanded with his usual gesture, his cute self disappeared rather quickly. _Next question, huh? I don't think I can concentrate anymore. _Ichigo thought while glaring at the book with his chin resting on his palm.

Just as Ichigo thought, he can never bring himself together after witnessing Ishida's blush. Occasionally, Ichigo would steal glanced at Ishida's moving lips and how its tongue would slightly wet the dry lips when he was done explaining. Ichigo found it sexy and somehow attractive. He was freaked out by his way of perspective towards the male at first but it was soon pushed to the back of his head. Ichigo just could not focus.

"Are you listening, Kurosaki?" Ishida's annoyed voice snapped Ichigo back from his own train of thoughts.

"Ah? Yeah, of course." replied Ichigo absent mindedly. Ishida took notice of that and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Jeez, Kurosaki. You're the one who pestered me to help you and now you're here being ignorance of my explanation-"

His eardrum, ossicles and oval window suddenly stopped functioning, he could not hear one word that came out from Ishida's mouth. All he can see was how Ishida's lips moved to his words and the sudden thought of how soft the Quincy's lips would be if he pressed it against his own. As Ichigo was staring dreamily at the male who suddenly became cute, he unconsciously leaned towards said male before slowly kissing his lips; Ishida ended up in bewilderment.

_Soft..._ Ichigo thought before putting a little bit more pressure into the kiss as he shut his eyes. The Ishida who was too shocked could not register this moment instantly until he felt the weight in the kiss. A blush spread furiously across his cheeks but surprisingly, he kissed back with half lidded eyes before fully closing his lids. The kiss was chaste, sweet and lovely. They remained in that position for quite a while, way beyond the line of 'their first kiss' before slowly pulling away with slight reluctance visible on both side.

And they immediately regretted it.

Ichigo's face soon burnt a shocking red whereas Ishida's face was practically melting from the heat. They stayed in an awkward silence for a while, Ichigo was rubbing his neck shyly while Ishida was staring intensely at the book in front of him. Ishida was the first to break the ice.

"Let's continue." said Ishida briefly while playing with the corner of a page.

Ichigo was dumbstruck.

"E-Eh?" The shinigami exclaimed surprisingly. "Continue as in like.." He could not make himself to continue his sentence, a part of him was afraid that he might get the wrong idea; but a part of him was wishing that he did not.

"Studying." said the Quincy flatly, instantly diminishing the tiny spark of expectation in Ichigo, as the blush that was threatening to appear formed faintly at his lack of elaboration on his previous sentence.

"Right." Ichigo nodded in affirmation before shifting his body to sit in a better position to study, a tad bit of disappointment showed in his tone.

They continued their study plan smoothly but both the party knew that on each other's mind was something totally different from their study subject. Ichigo always wanted to fill the gap between his and Ishida's friendship and maybe the studying they did today, might fulfill his wish a little bit more.

* * *

A/N: Heh, it came out shorter than I expected but oh well. I made this short story when I'm done answering my exam paper and there's still an hour left. Ugh. OTL I hope I didn't give you guys cavities for providing something too sweet. .u.


End file.
